mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Cummo
| birth_place = New Hyde Park, New York | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Muay Thai, Jeet Kune Do, Jiu Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= Long Island, New York | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 6 | mmakowins = 4 | mmasubwins = 1 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 6 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Luke Joseph Cummo (born April 27, 1980 in New Hyde Park, New York), is a mixed martial arts fighter who appeared in the second season of the reality TV series The Ultimate Fighter on Spike TV. After winning two exhibition fights, he made it to the finals where he was defeated by Joe Stevenson by decision in a close bout. Cummo gained recognition on the show due to his personality, unorthodox diet (which according to Joe Rogan, includes urine therapy when sick ), his striking ability and his love of comic books. He was also the last person picked for a team on the show, fighting throughout the show as the underdog. Cummo fights out of Long Island, where he attended Chaminade High School (class of 1998) in Mineola, New York and works with (Matt Serra) Serra Jiu-Jitsu and Ray Longo's IMAA. After his performance on The Ultimate Fighter finale, he was signed to a contract by the UFC. Although his grappling ability has been improving, his primary style remains Muay Thai kickboxing. He also holds a Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu purple belt. In his first match under a UFC contract at UFC Ultimate Fight Night 4, he defeated Jason Von Flue via unanimous decision. In his next fight, he was defeated by Canadian fighter Jonathan Goulet, who scored a unanimous decision victory over Cummo with superior wrestling and ground control. His last fight was a decision loss to Tamdan McCrory at UFC 87. His UFC record stands at 3 wins and 4 losses. Personal life Luke and his wife Lara have a son, Zachary Michael Cummo, who was born on October 7, 2007. The couple is currently expecting another child.Cummo forum Urine therapy Cummo has endorsed urine therapy, which is the drinking of one's own urine."Drinking urine is beneficial, says Luke" He has stated that this gives him an advantage over the competition due to the supposed nutritional benefits that it provides."Drinking urine is beneficial", says Luke. Arrest On Monday, October 20, 2007, Cummo was arrested by the Nassau County, New York Police Department for DUI.Cummo's arrest Mixed martial arts record References External links * *UFC profile *IMDB page *Luke Cummo Official Website *10Q: Luke Cummo Interview at ColinTimberlake.com *An Interview with Luke Cummo *Luke Cummo Interview Category:1980 births Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:Chaminade High School alumni Category:Italian American boxers Category:People from Nassau County, New York Category:Welterweight mixed martial artists